


~~~Only for you~~~

by TheWritingGirl



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, False Memories, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingGirl/pseuds/TheWritingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please read this! I want you to remember!</p><p>-Yamahka<br/>----------------------------------------</p><p>NO! JUST SKIP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT HERE. DON'T READ JUST SCROLL PAST THIS.<br/>EVERYTHING IN HERE IS A LIE. DO NOT BELIEVE ANYTHING WRITTEN DOWN.<br/>PLEASE TRUST ME.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~~~Only for you~~~

Oh hey! Finally found you! 

Do you remember me? Yamahka? No? ...well I should I have expected this. Finally I can contact you, I am so happy! He didn't allowed me to, so I am doing this secretly...Hehe. **:)** You know, since you are gone it became so...dull and he misses you, with that I mean the Doctor not Jack (Jack misses you also but not as much as him),  even if he won't say it. You are probably a bit confused and doesn't remember a thing, but let me tell you that everyone here is sad about your absence: Martha brought a cake to your birthday every year and everytime Donna became excited because she could blow out the candles for you and then he tells her to not be that excited because those are 'just wax sticks which are burning'. His previous regeneration was much more fun, but this one is also just like a child, just like our good old Doctor. ....maybe a bit different ...before he became this old man our timelord sometimes locked himself away, and I just heard his sobbing through the halls ...it was heartbreaking.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_"Doctor? Please Doctor, can I come inside?", my voice was heard: "I know that you really miss her but please let me stay with you..." The T.A.R.D.I.S. opened the door for me, but as I saw him my heart sank to the ground. There he sat, our normally so cheerful and light-heartedly Doctor with his bowtie, now a crying mess. His head layed in his hands. Tears rolled down his hands and into his sleeves. Immediately I sat down and pulled him into a hug, his head rested on my chest, his face now visible. I pressed his head to my heart for its soothing sound (I once read it in one of his books that kids like to hear the heartbeat of their mother, so I thought that maybe it would help). "If you want to do something for her, just do one thing. Don't forget her. Ever." The Doctor just nodded while he started to whisper your name over and over again. "I know ....I miss her too."_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Meanwhile over 50 years have passed. I am now an old and wrinkled lady, just like the raisins you didn't like. I would really like to show you a picture but it would use too much energy. Of course I stayed by his side, I couldn't just leave him by himself. Donna and Martha died about five years ago... We buried them in the same place as you: on the flower field we played everyday before we met the Doctor ...good old times. Yes, everyone here thinks you are dead, except him and me who know the truth ...but even if we know it, it is painful to see this ...monument of yours. Oh and before you ask: Yes I loved him just like you, but time passed and now I am just like his best friend. And I don't think that we would have had a chance to become a couple, I would just remember him. All these years he couldn't forget our time together with you.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_"Doctor! There is a damn giant cheese after us!" You stared at him deadly. I just started laughing while running with you and seeing the monster. "Sorry that I forgot that the Tuxlem here doesn't like ham!" You really tried not to laugh just like me but I saw a small grin tugging at your mouth. As we finally reached the T.A.R.D.I.S. you started pacing towards him, poking him on his chest. "This thing could have killed us!" He hold up his hands as to defend himself when you glared dangerously. "You! It was your fault that we were almost eaten alive!" Backing away he gave you an apologetic look: "Well, better than the incident on Raxacoricofallapatorius, don't you think so too?" "You!..." A last time you poked him before you turned around. "Just like an old married couple." Both of your cheeks turned pink as you looked at me. "We are not!..." But I just started running through the corridors and yelled those old childish sayings about couples. You started running after me while the Doctor just stood there, speechless._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Oh yes, before I forget to tell you: we found someone new, her name is Clara. Young and beautiful thing, very nice and protective. Not like this old flail whom we travel with. Clara always calls me 'Granny Yamahka', she is just a cheeky as you were, but she could never ever replace you, don't worry. By the way, the Doctor now wears something a magician would wear. Yes, what had I expected? A sense of fashion? With my 85 years I never met a person who couldn't dress normally, but that's just like our Doctor. Oh and I told your parents that you aren't dead, greetings from them even if they are a bit late.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_"He will die!", I screamed through the T.A.R.D.I.S., my eyes layed on his shaking body. "Not if I can change it!" You saw his expression, it clearly hurted him. With a deep breath you pressed your hands against his temples. Suddendly golden enegery erupted out of you and flowed into him. Slowly he opened his eyes. "Wha..t..are...", he tried to move his fingers: "..you...doi...ng?" "I am obviously rescuing you, idiot. I forbid you to die here and now." Sweat started to appear on your forehead. "Please...stop it..." His now recovering eyes gazed painfully at you._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The Doctor changed it... the T.A.R.D.I.S., too much 'memories and emotions' he said. He changed everything, except your room. It looks just like you left it. Oh dear I promised myself to not let any tears stream down my face but now that I think about it, I didn't cry for over 60 years now, maybe it is time since this is the last time you will hear from us... I am getting old...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_"...we need to send her away..." Sadly he looked at you. You laid there, unconsciously and now human. You body had changed as well._

_"Doctor what happened? Why did she changed?"_

_"Energy."_

_"Energy?"_

_"She gave me all of her remaining regenerations and regeneration energy such as her long life and such insignificant things..."_

_"So that means she is human now?"_

_He nodded, his long and slender fingers stroked your soft cheek. "We need her to forget everything, it would melt her brain..."_

_Shocked I looked at him while I took your hand. "Isnt there another option?"_

_" **IF THERE WOULD BE ANOTHER ONE I WOULD GREATLY TAKE IT!** ", angrily his green orbs stared at me. Flinching because of his outburst I looked down: "...so what do we do now?" Rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger he shook his head. "I am sorry... It is just that- " "That you love her." A mournful smile crept across his lips as he ereased every memory you had. "...I need to wipe out everything..." I felt doleful. "Why did I appeared this early in her life?...Then she could live with her parents...." _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The Doctor called your change the 'final regeneration', the last regeneration a timelord (in your case a timelady) goes through. We gave you false memories and did the same thing a cuckoo does with its eggs: we gave you to your false parents in another universe, well for you it is your universe and your parents which you think you are related to. He also told me that in your universe we are some kind of television show... Do I appear in there too? I hope I don't! Just imagine people seeing me with my endless wrinkles, that would be horrible! At the moment we have a short break, the T.A.R.D.I.S. needs to 'refuel' herself, how he calls it. Clara and him are about to discuss where we go next: France in 1649 or the spaceship Delta-4 in the year 3582. The both of them are arguing as often as you and the Doctor did. Oh and darling remember to enjoy your life there and to search a properly boy! About the part that if you remember anything your brain will melt: I don't think that you will remember a bit because as I know you you forget very fast. ...and as I can see they finally decided, thank god! Well, that means I need to go. And don't worry about me, the sport I did while traveling with him I feel like I am just 50 years old! Have a nice life and remember us, would you do that?  ~~~~

_**Goodbye my old friend. ~** _

 

_-Yamahka_

 

* * *

 

**_PS: I told you to NOT read this story! Forget it! Forget everything you just read._ **  
**_Nothing what stands here is the truth. That is just another boring fanfiction._ **  
**_Now just klick the 'Back'- button and scroll down, alright? Just....read something_ **  
**_else and ignore this one._ **

**_~~The Doctor~~ _ **

_**-** **Yamahka** _

* * *

 

_~~PPS: I will always love you...~~ _

* * *

 


End file.
